We Are The Tormented
by Komokun
Summary: It all began with A simple maybe of love. It ended with corruption, and A two year trip to hell. Breaking can bring the beast out in all of us. Sora grew up. Yaoi,Later RikuxSora


This Story is M rated and will consist of Men x Men , later gruesome parts, bad language, if you don't like any of these things DO NOT READ.

For those of you that do or just don't care please enjoy.

Pairings: Riku x Sora and others to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts .

* * *

Sora yawned loudly stretching his tired limbs he scoffed at the alarm clock stuffing it under his pillow it was summer and his mom still set it. Waking up 2:00 p.m. wasn't that late. He smiled. 

"Just one more day."

Making his way to the bathroom, stripping he jumped into the shower, as the water began to wake his sleeping body. After the shower he pulled a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth walking back into his room he looks into his closet for something to wear pulling out a red T-shirt and part of black shorts, after dressing he ran downstairs for some lunch.

Sora's mother was flipping pancakes when she heard a door open and close from upstairs.

"Three. Two . . . one."

"Mom, I'm hungry! Can you make something? Oh! Pancakes!"Sora bounced over to where his mother was.

"Are they for me?!"Sora asked happily

"Yes they are" she said placing them on a plate and laying them on the table.

Sora jumped into his seat, he stared at his favorite meal before smothering it in butter and syrup.

"Ohhhhhh I can't wait, my little boy is going to be an official teenager, sixteen"she sighed"And it's about time to, your mothers getting old soon you'll have to drive me to work or help me take baths."

"Eewwwww mommmm that's gross!" Sora poked his nose with the fork just thinking about that made him sick.

Puffing up her cheek like a two year old, she pulled on one of her sons spikes making him yelp in surprise.

"For almost being a teenager, you sure are acting like a child" she walks over to the porch pulling on A hat and picking up A large basket.

Sora pouted rubbing the spot were she had pulled her new his head was sensitive which at the thought of her doing on purpose made him pout even more.

She opened the door slipping on her sandals before turning around smiling softly"All right I'll see you later, if you go out lock the door oh and be back before dark you have to get up earlier tomorrow remember?"

Sora mumbled A yeah turning a finishing his pancakes while still rubbing his head.

After he was done Sora set the plate in the sink and walked back over to the table, he looked over at the clock it was 2:30 p.m. meaning he had spent half the day sleeping, again. At this rate he would be awake all night causing him to sleep all tomorrow but he couldn't tomorrow was his birthday and he wanted to be the best he had missed his last one so this one was important, he wanted everyone to be there Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Riku and Leon and the gang were all coming tomorrow early to so they could catch the ferry to go to the main land to watch ball game that he been wanting to see ever since he was little he like watching it on t.v but really life would be so much cooler.

Sora smiled and sat back down his head rested on the table tomorrow was going to be a good day he could feel it and for once maybe he could forget about the secret pain he was feeling and just be normal with his friends again, yes . . . normal. Sora yawned and closed his eyes he mind started to go numb, he slowly sank into quiet darkness.

Sora opened his eyes only to see darkness. He blinked and rubbed his eyes but it stayed, he couldn't see his own hands, he left cold. He wanted to get out of here, he didn't like dark places even though he new that his light was stronger then the darkness, but he always felt A string of fear, that would follow up to things he didn't want to admit to himself, things that he just wanted to keep bottled up inside, things' like

"Sora?"

Riku . . .

Sort glanced up to see Riku staring down at him he eyes twitching in shock, Sora raised an eyebrow to what was wrong he let his gaze lower till he felt his hair stand on end as he looked at Riku's chest, he felt his heart clench as he stared at the hole of where Riku's heart was suppose to be.

"How could you? Sora?" Riku let out A choked sob.

Regret . . .

Sora started to back away, he couldn't he didn't want to face the past again. He locks his eyes to the floor.

It's all your fault Sora, Riku would have never lost his heart to darkness if it hadn't had been for you.

'I know, Ok!' Sora closed his eyes as he battled with his own mind trying to shut the regret he had back inside his heart so he could pretend it didn't exist.

It's never happened

A bad dream

That's all

Nightmare . . .

"SORA!" Sora looked up again to see A flash of yellow before he was pined against the floor, his stared at what was once Riku but now all that was left was the black creature its hollow yellow glared down at him like an animal an it's prey.

AntiRiku growled his claws ripping through Sora's wrist's, blood drooled onto the dark floor. Sora cried out in pain but was muffled when he felt cold harsh lips pressed forcefully into his biting and ripping the skin of his soft pink ones.

Sora eyes widened fear he felt A famlier sting in his stomach begin to raise to his troat as tried to pull away but it was in vain he knew he couldn't win.

Not in this nightmare.

Not with Riku.

Not with his heart.

so he gave into the antiriku's demands . . .

And was met with..

What he deserved..

...Ever lasting darkness.

Riku walked along the small road to Sora's house he paused looking up at the sun sheilding his eyes. It was noon Sora should be up now they were supposed go to the play island to try out Tidus's new game.

He step unto the porch of Sora's house the front door was open and there was A bike missing in the garage so that must mean that Sora's mom gone to town.

Walking in through the front door he couldn't help but laugh at the site that was sent before him. Sora sat cutely at the table the side of is face laid softly on the surface, snoring soundly.

"Sora if only you new how cute you were" he let his finger muse through Sora gravity define locks he was amazed at how soft they were. Sora stirred a little before opening one eye looking up to see Riku playing with his hair, he felt himself blush and purred in content.

Riku looked at Sora again only to see the brunette's eyes locked on him as he let out a tiny moan. Riku blushed and quickly pulled his hand back and turned around.

" There was something in your hair" Riku said lamely.

Sora yawned, still half asleep he only heard part's of that last comment

he shrugged it off, it was probably nothing important.

Riku turned back around to look at Sora who looked up at him dazed.

" Sora..? Hay! Are you still asleep?" Riku waved his hand in front of Sora's face.

" Huh? Oh hey Riku!"Sora giggled and glomped his friend sending them to the floor.

"I win!" Sora cried as he straddled Riku's waist, causing the sliver haired teen to look away to the other side of the room hiding the light blush with his bangs.

" Now you have to give me a cookie!, huh? Riku what's wrong, you not feeling well?" Sora moved upward causing his lower area's to grinded against Riku's chest. Riku felt heat rush to his face as Sora pressed his for head against Riku's.

"Well you don't have a fever..."Sora's nose was inches from Riku's. Riku could feel Sora breath against his lips.

'Damn it Sora! Why do you have to be so naive!' Gently Riku pushed Sora off him trying to ignore the sudden tightness in his pants.

"It's time to go Kairi and the others are waiting at the play island"

"What!?"Sora ran over to the porch grabbing his sandals slipping them on.

"Don't tell me you forgot, Sora" Riku teased.

Sora gave Riku an angry pout before running out the door before the sliver haired teen say anything else.

"Ok listen up!" Tidus yelled pacing back and forth , his eyes twitched in annoyance. Nobody was listen to him.

"HEY!" everyone turned there attention to the now beat red face of Tidus.

"We don't have all day we got to make the teams!"

"I Want to be on Sora's team"yelled Kairi as she gripped her tiny hand around Sora's wrist.

Riku growled quietly to himself 'how dare she put her hands on my Sora!'

"Slephie Riku and me are team blue. Sora kairi and Wakka are team red. Ok objection of the game get the other team out by hitting them with you swords oh and make sure there hole body falls into the water for them to be out."

"Is there A save zone?"

Tidus smirked "no".

Everyone let out a groan in protest, but Tidus just shook his head, the rules were set out.

"I'm going to beat you Riku!" said Sora as he folded his hands behind his head swaying slightly from left to right.

Riku smirked his I'm so cool mask covering his pissed off expression.

"As if you could ever beat me" Riku chuckled as Sora's famous pout spread across his angelic face.

"I can to, just you watch you'll be drinking water through your nose when I'm done with you!"

with that Sora stomped of into the water, over to his side of the water flied. Riku blinked and bit his lip averted his eyes from the younger teen, maybe he had said that A bit harshly but then he look up to see the brunette smiling at him the same hopeful twinkle in his eyes, Riku laughed to himself and trended trough the water to his side of the flied.

"Ok draw your weapons!"

Everyone drew out there weapons putting them selfs in a fighting stance.

Riku signed and pulled off his black shirt, letting his pale

skin be kissed by the warm sun, he smirked as he watched Sora averred his gaze to the water, but not before he notice sora cheeks turn A soft rosy color.

"On the count of three..."

Riku smirked his toy sword in his hand, him and Sora both knew it would be unfair to the others if they use there actual weapons, besides Riku didn't like using it if he didn't have to it reminded him about to much of his past.

"One"

Sora looked over at Riku, A pang of worry pulled into his heart as he watch Riku features turn distain and empty. Then he remember the task at hand; beating Riku and washing that smirked off his face, he smiled to himself if he won which he intended on he would make Riku smell his dirty socks.

"Two"

Sora pulled on A cheesy smile and turned to whisper something to Kairi, she giggled and playfully punched his arm. Sora smiled a scooted closer to Kairi.

Riku could no longer hold back the swell of jealously he held for that girl and how she was tying to warp Sora around her little finger it was just disgusting or maybe he was being over dramatic.

' oh god whatever hurry up Tidus so I can get that girl out!'

"THREE!"

Sora ran forward, aiming for Riku but was cut short when Slephie stepped in front of him, he lost his balance but only for a second before pushing the spunky girl into the water with the toy sword. Slephie wined before sitting up and kicking the water in frustration, she was always the first one out.

Riku stared down a Kairi how sat there in the water looking up at him blinking in surpise she never heard or seen him coming till he was in front of her causing her to lose her balance and fall into the water. Riku didn't hate the girl ,no she was A great friend. Sometimes. But now when he just started to figure out his feelings for Sora she seem to be doing the same and as far a Riku was concerned Sora was his.

Riku heard rapid slapping of water, he turned around just in time to block an up coming attack from Sora but Sora never stopped he keep slashing at Riku forcing him deeper into the water, never giving the older one time to collect himself. The sand under Riku's foot shifted causing him to lose his balance more with one final swing of the sword Riku was pushed backwards into the water.

For A while he stared up at the sky from under the water the sun rippled over his eyes before he look up into the face that he had grown to love staring down at him with A worried expression it felt like A dream the way Sora's skin kissed the suns rays, the way his deep blue eyes gleamed brightly and that smile, that smile could make anyone's day better. Realizing he had just spend 30 seconds under the water and that he couldn't hold his breath much longer he pushed himself up to the surface breaking through the liquid wall. Standing up he flicked his head so some of the water would bead down his hair he looked down at Sora who was now looking up at him lovely. His prefect smile on his face.

Sora stared at Riku he looked so prefect like an Angel that fell from heaven.

Then Sora blinked

He blinked again.

Where had that come from, the thought and the words that formed into his head had come so, so...

Naturally...

But what did it mean?

"Hey earth to Sora" Sora looked up at Riku who had his hand stretched out.

"Not going to make me stand here all day are ya?" Riku smiled down at Sora who grinned taking Riku's hand.

Riku loved the feeling of Sora's small hand it his large one he loved how it fit perfectly into his like they were meant for each other or more like how he wished they were meant for each other.

Riku sighed softly while helping Sora up from the ground forgetting to let go of the smaller boys hand.

"Now who needs to come back down to earth?" Sora laughed as Riku shook his head and sharply pulled his hand away.

Sora pouted but then turned into A grin latching his arm around Riku.

"Ohhhhh Riku I Just want you to love meeee!" Sora puckered his lips and stood on his tip toe's moving his face closer to Riku's.

"Kiss me as only you can!"

"God Sora!"Riku pushed Sora away harshly already regretting what he had just done Sora might had just kissed him but the others were around and he didn't want them seeing... his reaction...

"Oh so that's how it's going to be!" Sora huffed still playing his little game.

"Well fine! See if I care, this ring mean nothing!"Sora ripped off the imaginary ring throwing it at Riku's head.

Riku decided to play along he fell to his knees in pure shock.

"No Sora please I take it back, don't leave me!"

"Its to late Riku the train has already left to station" Sora turned around facing away from Riku, flicking his hand in the water to make the seen more dramatic.

"Sora...please" Riku thought for a second. "What if I bought you ice cream?"

"Trains can always come back"Sora turned around his blue eyes gleamed with the hope for something sweet and yummy.

"Alright chocolate ice cream it is" Riku said standing up.

"Yay!" Sora glomped Riku causing them to both fall back into the water.

"Sora I don't think we can get any wetter" Riku chuckled.

Sora bounced up running towards the dock."Come on Riku I'll race to the ice cream shop!"

"Ain't I the one paying for it?"

Sora stop on the dock he balling his hand into tiny fists.

"Come onnnn it's going to close soon!"Sora whined bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Jeez Sora your such A cry baby."Riku smirked as he walk up the stairs, untiing the rope that held the boat in place, he jumped into his boat balancing himself before sitting down pulling out the ores.

Sora looked around"Hey were did everybody go i didn't see them leave."

"I think they went back home Sora the sun setting and there boat are gone to."Riku pointed A finger to the empty spots next to Sora and his boat.

"Oh. . . they better come to my birthday bright an earlier tomorrow. "Sora laughed before jumping into his boat but being the biggest klutz on the destiny island fell backwards his head meeting rear of the boat.

Riku burst out into laughter nearing dropping the ores and began to push out into the water.

"Riku! You can't just leave me here, it really hurt!"Sora shouted but Riku was already half way home and could bearly hear Sora so he just laughed just greatful that the brunette always smiled and he wish it would always stay that way.

A tall man sat slumped in A large chair his silver grey eyes scanned at the display of mirrors all of them showing A small spiky brown hair boy laughing and goofing off with his friends the man snarled and the scene that played before him, anger flared through him as he punched his fist through the largest mirror shattering the boy's face.

He chuckled sightly, grooving his finger through his black hair, placing it back to its perfection.

He stared at A mirror gazing at the boy who stared back without knowing.

"Soon key bearer . . . I'll make you suffer . . . greatly. Your worst fears will come true, because for me obtained what I need . . . "he stopped, his eyes unreadable.

" Your heart no . . . your entire being must be engulfed by darkness"The tall man smiled cruelly.

"Then I'll have you 'Sora' under my control. The purest heart tainted by the deepest darkness."

Laughter echoed through the large castle thunder screamed as Sora was promised A cruel fate.

"Look Sora I'm Sorry"

Sora pouted but said nothing his head turned from Riku he stared out into the streets of the small town as he ate his eight scoops of ice cream.

" I was only playing around I didn't know the bump was that bi"

"Riku. . ."Sora turned his gaze towards Riku, he shifted in his seat as if checking to see in the answer to his question he was about to ask what is his pocket so he wouldn't have to ask in the first place.

Riku stared at Sora he had never heard such A serious and almost sad tone from the younger one before.

"Did you ever hate me, Riku?"

Riku sat there in shock unable to move.

"Of course I nev-"

"I'm closing in five minutes" An old man said walking out to some tables pushing some chairs in.

"Oh never mind Riku" Sora smiled but to Riku it seemed a bit strained and fake.

"I'll see ya tomorrow. Don't be late!"Sora ran out of the building and dissapeared down the dark road.

Ok now Riku new something was up there were three flaws in what Sora just did. One he left without eating his ice cream a big Soraneverdothing. Two Sora was A bad liar and when he lies his smiles are always fake. Three he left by himself, Sora never walks home in the dark by himself. Riku walk out of the store and stood there looking up and down the road but even with all these flaws Riku didn't go after him, Sora wasn't four anymore he could fix his own problems...right? After all he was the keyblade master he could take care of himself.

Riku turn to go home walking the opposite way of Sora thinking the brunette would be fine on his own.

But how wrong he was...

Sora walk home silently the cold night air played with his bangs he didn't understand why it was so quiet it was summer the adults should be on in their backyards partying with beer cans and fireworks . . .

"Hey. You , baby blue."

Sora spun around trying to find the source of the voice, his gaze met a shadowy gap between to houses . . . he narrowed his eyes, his hands twitched he could feel the keyblades power coursing down his arm to his finger tips readying to be released at his command.

Two cold blue empty eyes glared at him then he saw to pale arms along with what seem to be a large cloak , Sora couldn't make out the color of the fabric. , he let his eyes travel back up to the face of this person.

He stared at the man his face still hidden in the shadows only his eyes seem to glow with anger, pain, resentment longing . . . sadness?

The man grab Sora's hand pulling the young boy out of his thoughts he had never felt A grip so rough before. He breathes came out in shaky gasps as he stared into mans eyes his lips spread into A wicked smile showing jagged teeth, making Sora's heart freeze over in fear; This was stupid he was the keyblade master why was he afraid?

Then the expression flickered into something that look like, fear?

"Go. Don't go home! . . .go to Riku's House"

Sora pulled his hand away and jumped back slightly he tore his eyes away from the other man.

"How do you know Riku!?" Sora yelled A bit more protective that he had originally planned.

The older man chuckled darkly, backing away slightly. "So, if this means I have to kill you to make this work . . . so be it."

The man flexed his fingers, claws sprang out of them he got into a fighting stance allowing the rest of his face to come out of the shadows.

Sora summoned the keyblade as he stared the man insane grin that was plaster on his lips again, Sora could only see part of the man's eyes now because most of his face covered by his hair.

With no further thinking Sora lunged at the other man, keyblade ripping threw air waves to the man's upper chest but then suddenly the man was no longer in front of him he didn't have time to think when saw the man crouched under him as A foot rose up to the keyblade sending it flying from Sora grasps to the other side of the road.

" The keyblade will not help you. You're all alone . . . "the man laughed as he rose up from the stance he was just in as he started toward Sora again.

Sora knew he wasn't going to be able to fight this man properly here someone could get hurt. He decided to find A better place to fight this mad man turning his on his heel he ran grabbing his keyblade as he skeeted down the street as fast as he could to the shore, he knew he didn't have time to swim to the play island but there was room on the beach to fight, too win, to be normal again. He heard the man scream his name and for some reason he felt he legs speed up in desperation, was he really that scared? And how did the man know his name . . . ?

He looked down at the ground to see the other mans shadow next to his. His hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt the air shifting as fingers brushed his back making him stumbled forward he fell to the ground. He sat up looking around frantically for the insane man that had been chasing him but he was met with the cold night air and the sound of whispering crickets. When Sora finally felt his heart, come to a steady pace he stood up brushing off the dirt on his pants, he look around one final time before turning his to pick up the keyblade, focusing he's energy he let the keyblade disappear from his grasp.

" That was really weird . . . I'll have to king mickey and the others next I see him . . . " Sora walked along the beach line to his home he decided to the way that wasn't marked as a trail or road, he watched the waves crash into the rocks the moon was full and it shone on the ocean lighting it up.

" I wonder what Riku will think when I tell him about that man"

_More that likely call you a baby for being so scared._

Sora laughed bitterly to himself like Riku for a second would be worried about him, he knew the silver hair teen still had feelings for Kairi, but didn't he also? he had fought so hard to find her heart but now all those feelings of possessed love seem so foreign. He couldn't understand how it had suddenly change in the past few months. Sora sighed taking a deep breath remembering today's event's, he always knew Riku was hot looking he was a lady killer and sure it wasn't the first time he had seen the older one without a shirt standing in the ocean, water dripping from the tips of his bangs his eyes so deep like the ocean...

"Gah!" Sora pounded his fist against his head and let out a frustrated groan. Why was he suddenly thinking about something like that?

" I don't understand, how is this happening why is this happening?" Sora let his legs buckle in he fell to the sand, he bowed his head in defeat.

Then A thought process through his head. "Mom knows about this kind of stuff she could help me!" Sora stood up A new smile spread of his features he stood up running the rest of the way home.

Eyes watched as Sora ran off towards his house, A wicked smile plastered on his lips.

"Soon little Sora soon your heart will know only darkness. . . and belong to me."

Sora burst through the front door, startling both his mother and farther he gasped for air as he threw himself on a near by chair. His father chuckled before turning back towards the paper he was reading.

" Big day Son?"

Sora looked up at his father and pouted.

His mother smiled as she placed A piece of cake in front of her son face. His pout disappeared and turned into A bright smile.

"You want A piece honey?"

" hm? Oh no thank you I got to get to work" Sora father sat up pulling his coat off the hanger kissing his wife cheek.

"Dinner was great hun"

" night shift again dad?" Sora tried his best to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah again . . ." he started to close the front door but stopped half way, turning back to look at his son.

"Remember the game tomorrow so no sleeping in alright"

Sora grinned as he father said his last goodnight's before disappearing into the dark night.

Sora's mom went back to cleaning her dishes she watched from the corner of her eye as Sora sat there playing with the cake with his fork

" Sora what's wrong is there someone on your mind?"

"Yeah. . .hey wait who said it was someone!"

"You did"

Sora pouted folding his arm over his chest cutely.

"So you like someone don't you" Sora mother said as she sat down across from her son.

"It's well. Ok there is this person...and I thought I like another person but lately this person seems to be distracting me in a different way..." choosing his words as carefully as possible he look up at his mom to see a big grin on he lips.

"You like Riku" intertwining her finger and resting her head on them she smiled at her son as she watched his face become a tomato.

" uh..ah how oh, no! I mean why would you even think that I mean. Yes! I do. . . well maybe. . ."

Sora slumped in his chair as his mother squealed..wait squealed?

Sora looked up at his mom to see her holding A magazine tightly to her chest her eyes closed as she travelled into her own little world. Sora blushed at the image of two guys on the cover one pinning the other to the floor, he imaged what it would be like to have Riku pinning him down like that looking at him with lustful eyes.

" Who knew my mom had a thing for yaoi. ."Sora said shifting his eyes to the floor in a shy manner.

" Wait till I tell Izumi! It's our high school dream is coming true!"

"What? What does Riku's mom have to do with any of this, and what do you mean by high school dream?" Sora ask innocently.

"Ah nothing time for bed, you have to be up early to travel to the main island to see that big ball game tomorrow and I don't want to be wishing happy birthday 3:00 in the afternoon" Sora's mom waved her hand towards the stairs.

" And no more mid night snacks!" Sora smiled sheepishly and kissed his mothers cheek and whispered goodnight before running up the stairs to his room. When he had disappeared Sora's mom speed dialed Izumi household.

"Izumi you never guess what I just had A Yaoi breakthrough with my son and he hasn't even hit puberty!"

Sora walked down the long hallway toward his room his mind was doing over drive with all these new feelings turned his everyday life into A drama, but with all these things happening he couldn't say he was unhappy these past few years had brought him closer to his friends then he had ever thought image able he had learned a lot and even though destiny was not finished with his yet he couldn't say he was upset from the little break he and his friends were getting after all they more than deserved it especially Riku. He smiled he was no longer afraid to say he like Riku in that way but how much did he liked him or maybe loved him.

Sora shook his head a smiled to himself he had all summer and longer to figure it out. Not like Riku or him were going anywhere.

Finally reaching his door he opened and closed it behind him unaware of the dark gaze that was fixed on him.

He crawled over his bed over to his window, pushing it opened he sighed, A smile spreading on his lips. The summer breeze blowing into his face he closed his eyes images of Riku filling his head, Riku laughing at Sora for be A goof Riku smiling gently embracing him when he was crying, Riku staring deeply at him- the image shatter in his mind as A hand clamp over his mouth while the other held him tightly around the waist Sora gasped his heart jumped up to his throat, he felt the other figure press his body closer to his.

"Hello. . .Sora." the voice whispered.

Unable to recognize the voice he began to squirm from the man's grip. He gasped as he felt something cold was put on his neck, he tried to touch it but the arm held his hands to his side. He closed his eyes letting his fingers strech out readying for the keyblade his eyes widened as pain shot threw his heart and all over his body, his cry was muffled out by the hand. He felt his legs go weak as the man let him fall to the floor, he curled into A ball as the man approach him, he whimpered as he was lifted by a fistful of his hair.

"Keyblade master always protecting people from the darkness, but who's going to protect you from it..hm?"

Riku...

The taller man snapped his fingers, two chains wrap around each of Sora's wrist's tightly, he looked over his shoulder to see the chains sink into the floor in a small pool of darkness. He was forced to look at the elder man as he yanked Sora head towards his pulling Sora into a forceful kiss this cause the young boy to gasp in surprise letting the elder gang access to his mouth he slid his tongue inside only having to pull back as Sora bit it he tasted blood in his mouth he glared down at Sora slapping the younger boy across the face. Sora groaned as he head titled to the side from the force of the slap. Sora turn his head toward the man smirking he wasn't weak and he wasn't about to break without A fight.

"Cocky aren't we? But remember keyblade master everyone has A breaking point." the man smirked as he bent down ripping Sora shirt in half showing his thin chest. Sora whimpered as he felt hands searched around his body, he gasped as A teeth sunk into his left nipple while the other one was squeezed painfully. The elder used his body to force the young boy down to the floor using one hand to cover the younger ones mouth while using the other to rip his shorts down to his ankles. The elder squeezed Sora soft member making Sora scream out in pain. Tears began to fill up in the corners of his eyes. Sora had never felt so weak in his life before, without the keyblade he couldn't do anything he fought madly to get to other man off him but was failing miserably.

Footstep could be heard coming up the stairs and towards his room.

'No mom!' Sora look up at the man who he still couldn't see because of the darkness, the elder stared at the door before looking back at him smirking darkly before snapping his fingers.

They seem to come from the corners of the room shadows gliding down the wall towards the door, the shadows soon took form they climbed out of the pool of the darkness, black skin, tiny muscles , yellow eyes glowing lifelessly.

Neoshadow.

There was A knock followed by A gentle voice "Sora, honey you all right?"

The elder man waved one finger towards the door ordering the neoshadow, the heartless to do what they did the best...take hearts.

The shadow sunk back into there small pull of Darkness creeping under the door. There was a sharp cry and what sounded like smacking then Sora's bedroom door was broken down, his mother lay there in A crumpled position still daze from the fall, the heartless harshly pining her down.

"Now are we going to have any complaints or am I going to have to rip the beautiful woman heart myself or maybe I could get these Creatures to go fetch the younger red head or maybe the handsome boy..ah Riku I believe his names was.."The man chuckled darkly as Sora whimpered in protest he knew he had found the boy's weakness. He pulled his hand away letting the boy speak.

Tears were failing faster now he look over at his mom silently praying she would be alright, he didn't want to lost her or Kairi or...Riku.

"I do anything..Just don't hurt anyone please.."Sora choked on a sob as Tears fell to the floor sinking into nothingness.

The man grinned down at Sora snaking his arm around his waist. Pulling on A brave face but never protesting, his body limp to the man like A rag doll to a little girl.

"Oh sweet little Angel" the older man cooed wiping the tears the fell from his eyes. "When I'm done you won't be Sora anymore."

Sora gave A sharp gasp the words filling into his mind, as he sunk into the darkness with the older man still held onto of him he glanced around his room till his eyes fell on to A picture of him and Riku on his desk, smiling so care free holding up A large fish they had cotton together at there first time out on one of the larger fishing boats. Capsizing the picture in his memory where he would keep it save before darkness clouded his eyes.

A large crashed Announced the arrival of the now known Radiant Garden restoration committee but the noise went unheard to the islanders who were safely tucked in there beds.

There near the edge of the cliff lay the remains of the highwind next to it lay it's...ah, crew.

"Bastards! Look what you made me do!"

"It was Donald!"

"Gah! Leon move your legs!"

"Can't..Yuffie"

" Goofy..Your siting on the King!"

"Oops, sorry"

Aeirth's chuckled standing next to Pluto, she some how made it out of the mess.

Yuffie stood up brushing herself off as the other somehow untangled themselves.

"Geez Cid how long have you been driving, you piloting skills are terrible." Yuffie crossed her arms.

"What was that brat?" Cid and Yuffie glared daggers at each other.

"Hey!" everyone looked over to see A tall sliver haired boy and A short red head.

"Ooooo Kairi Riku!" Yuffie glomped the two in A big hug.

"So where's the birthday boy?" Cid looked over at Riku scratching his nose.

"Sora at home getting ready. Well we hope, chances of him sleeping in are always high."

"Aww then we'll have to give him A birthday wake up call!" Yuffie bounced down the pathway as the group made there way to Sora's house.

The Sun was high above the mountains as they came to Sora's front lawn.

"Alright! Guys let's go get him"Kairi was about to run to the front door but Riku caught her wrist before she could even make it onto the grass.

"Hey Riku what" but then she notice Riku his eyes were narrowed staring at Sora's house, and it was not him but everyone seemed to be staring at the front door.

"Your majesty do you feel that."Riku shifted his eyes down to the king.

"The. . .Darkness."The King nodded. Riku could feel an old swelling inside of his chest something sickening familiar that he wanted to forget.

The darkness was pushing against his heart trying to crack through. He put the fear aside and place it with A new one.

What if. . .

"Hey!" Leon must have moved because now he was coming out from the side of the car in the driveway A man slung over his shoulder.

Sora's father.

"He got scratches all over him. We got to get him inside."Leon was moving towards the door Goofy behind him helping him carry Sora's Father.

"Let's get inside." Riku followed behind Leon entering the house, that's when he notice the silence. The eerie kind.

Sora's house was never quiet.

Suddenly before Riku realized, he was Running up the stairs towards Sora's room, but he stop short when he saw Sora mother lying there unmoving, Cid and Aerith's where close behind him.

"Cid take Sora's mother to her room ,Aerith's please make sure she's ok."

They both nodded walking away Sora mother in Cid's arms.

Riku was left alone he stared into the room that was still dark only a misty glow came from the window.

Riku was , afraid of his imagination could be true that Sora could be Dead.

Slowly he walked in. "S-Sora?" his voice sounded so foreign to him. He eyes adjusted to the darkness he paused looking the light switch, he flicked it on.

The room was empty nothing seemed out of place except for the door laying on the floor and the missing brunette and

Riku's eyes widened, there on the floor near his feet was A large black hole the carpet seem to sink in like it was slowly eating Sora's bedroom.

This is were Sora must have been taken, but why was it still open?

Riku narrowed his eyes however had taken Sora had known they were going to come looking for him.

"Where's Sora?" Kairi came up to Riku clasping onto his arm.

"I want you Cid Aerith's and Pluto to stay here the rest of us are going to get Sora back."

Kairi was about to protest but Aerith's silenced her by putting A hand on her shoulder.

By now everyone was in Sora's room.

Kairi Look over at Riku one more time before nodding, her lips trembling as she gave A smile.

"Bring him back ok?" Riku smiled understanding that she cared as much as he did for there friend's safety.

"I promise, I will" Riku gave A tiny smirk before jumping through.

Riku's feet landed silently against the hard earth, he felt A cold chill run through his body, he could already tell he wasn't going to like this place.

The other behind him look around in confusion. "Where are we" Leon down at the king.

"I'm, not sure, where ever we are it's not good." Riku glanced at the king before looking at his surroundings, It was like some kind of cave the rock looked like faces froze in agony, it was hot the air in the cave was heavy. And the only way out was the portal that they had come out of which was just above them.

That's when he heard A soft whimper he turn his gaze towards the source of the noise.

What he saw made his heart dropped to the floor, there in the slight distance lay the crumpled heap of his most precious friend, Sora's body looked so small and fragile, but Sora wasn't looking at him was he unconscious?

Then he notice another figure standing right to Sora, was this the person that took Sora, what had he done to him?

Anger boiled inside him as he ran forward in reckless rage, screaming as he charged, leaving the others in surprised shock.

His keyblade blared ready to do what it's master wishes. Riku barely had time to notice the oncoming sword of A solider heartless, but he blocked with ease and pushed it back before slicing through releasing the heartless inside. He looked over his shoulder to see the others to caught up fighting the heartless to be of any help. The way to dawn sliced through the heartless like a knife through butter as he ran, hearts flew up and disappeared but that didn't matter, he had to get to Sora.

The man who had his back turned the hole time as if oblivious to Riku's screams, slowly he turned black locks falling into his face, his eyes were pure sliver, his lips pulled back into a malice smile, making Riku stop dead in his tracks.

"Look Angel, Someone here to see you" The man kneeled down grabbing A fist full of Sora's hair , making the boy look up...

Straight into Riku's eyes.

Sora's face was pale, bruises and cuts lined his naked body, tears coursed down from his eyes.

His eyes...

That's what scared Riku the most.

Sora's eyes were hollow and empty, darken from the once sky blue. He let A small gasped as he stared a Riku eyes pleading to be save.

" Who the fuck are you?!" Riku stood in A fighting stance glaring at the man who held Sora as if he were some kind of doll.

The man chuckled before leaning down and whispering something to Sora that made his eyes go wide in fear.

His gripped of Sora's hair loosened, letting Sora fall to the ground. "It's time for Sora to go" The man turned back around glazing down at what seemed to be A gate or door of some kind.

"Your not taking Sora anywhere!" The man still turned smiled. "No I'm not, Sora's going on A trip."

The man turned to face Riku, eyes gleaming against an unknown light he raised his hands in the air his calm smiled pulled into A twisted grin.

"**_To Hell _**"

As The words left his mouth the door burst open anguish screams and moans erupted from the other side of the door. Riku stared in pure terror as to dark shadows loomed from the open door, wrapping around Sora's ankles, slowing dragging him down.

The man gave Sora one last glance before disappearing.

Sora gave a small cry as the shadows started dragged him down, he clawed viciously at the earth below him but he couldn't hold A grip. Soon he was at the ledge of the now deep hole the door or gate had disappeared.

Sora was afraid to look down, he could feel the heat on his flesh, it was unbearable he clenched his eyes as the pain he was already feeling doubled and with A harsh tug, his finger slipped from the ledge.

He opened his mouth to scream but it was short lived when he felt something wet grab his wrist, he look up into aquarium eyes. He felt a hopeful smile tug on his lips as he stared into the eyes of his savior but when he felt the shadows tug harder, he felt Riku's sweaty grip begin to loosen.

"Don't let go Riku! Don't let go!" Sora voice was filled with so much terror that it shook Riku from the inside.

"I promise I won't" As soon as Riku said those words the shadows gave a sharp pull and Riku's hand slipped from Sora's.

"Riku?" For an instance Sora looked at Riku his hand still outstretched before he was rip down in the Shadows.

Riku Stared in disbelief as the look in Sora's eyes played in his mind it had held fear and pain but it held something that Riku knew he had done. It had held Betrayal.

He should jump he should jump now and help Sora!

Why isn't he jumping? _Jump_,_ Jump_!

But he can't because he's afraid...

Selfishly, afraid.

"Riku! Come on the place is falling apart!"Leon grabbed Riku, who held no protest as Leon dragged him over to the others as the piece of the ceiling that held the portal fell over them.

Riku had his eyes closed but he knew he was home, he could feel the sea breeze coming from Sora's window, making his heart break in pieces.

Sora. . .

Riku stumbled away from Leon, falling to his knees, he cried but the other people around him held no comfort, as the worlds plunged into darkness.

* * *

Good chapter I hope, and by the way this is only the beginning there is a lot more to come. 


End file.
